Tutti amano Hugo
è il dodicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 115esimo dell'intera serie. Hurley è preoccupato per il destino dei suoi compagni. Intanto, Locke è incuriosito dal nuovo arrivo nel suo accampamento. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) Un narratore fuori schermo annuncia un filmato retrospettivo e alcune immagini della vita di , descrivendo il suo successo e diffondere in tutto il mondo Mr. Cluck e le sue generose azioni dei confronti dei più bisognosi. Il presentatore, Pierre Chang, inaugura la nuova ala di paleontologia al Museo di storia naturale Golden State denominato poi Hugo Reyes. Hugo viene presentato come l'Uomo dell'Anno. Si alza dal tavolo di fronte agli applausi della sala. After the ceremony, Hugo walks out with his mother, and his award, a T. rex silhouette done in frosted glass. His mother says everybody loves Hugo except women and that he needs to meet a girl. He says he doesn't have time. She then tells him she has set up a lunch date with a daughter of Hurley's grandfather's neighbor, Rosalita. The next day Hugo waits at a Mexican restaurant, Spanish Johnny's, munching on the complimentary homemade tortilla chips, when a blond woman walks up and call him by his first name. Hugo jumps up saying he wasn't expecting someone so pretty. As it becomes clear that Hugo has mistaken her for someone else, she admits that she is not Rosalita, his blind date, and that she saw him from across the room. He asks how she knew his name. She takes his hands and asks whether he believes that two people can be connected like soulmates. She asks whether he remembers her. Hugo asks whether he should remember her. A doctor interrupts and takes her away. Hugo follows them out and watches as she gets into a van from the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. ♪ Hugo moodily orders a family-size bucket at a Mr. Cluck's restaurant. As he eats he sees Desmond looking at him. Desmond comes over to him and asks if he knows him, then whether he was on Oceanic 815. Desmond points out that Hugo is eating a lot of chicken and Hugo explains that he eats when he is depressed. Hurley tells Desmond that he met an awesome woman at the restaurant but that there is one problem, she is crazy: she said they already knew each other and that Hugo would remember. Desmond tells him he should follow his gut and try to find out how she thinks they knew each other before he gives up on her. Desmond leaves when his order comes up. .]] Hugo goes to the Santa Rosa institute to find Libby. Libby's psychiatrist, Doctor Brooks, is reluctant to let Hugo see her because Libby has issues with reality. To persuade Dr. Brooks, Hugo writes a donation check to the hospital for $100,000. Hurley meets with Libby. She wonders why he has come to see her if he doesn't remember her. When he asks where she thinks she knows him from she admits the explanation will not make sense. She says that when she saw him on TV a lot of memories came rushing back from her life, except that it was another life. She says there was a plane crash, that she was on an island and that they were there and they liked each other. ♪ She also believes he was at this clinic. He still doesn't remember, but asks her if she wants to go on a date. She agrees. ♪ Later, Hugo and Libby set up a cheese picnic at the beach. She says that being at the beach with Hugo is familiar, like a date they never had. He asks why she would want to be with him. She tells him it is because she likes him. They kiss tenderly and Hurley has vivid visions of the time they had on the island. He hesitantly says to Libby that he thinks he remembers stuff. He says he doesn't think she is crazy after all. Desmond watches from a car nearby and drives off. ♪ Later, Desmond sits in his car outside the school where and work, watching Locke crossing the parking lot in his wheelchair. Ben appears and knocks on the car window, suspicious, asking Desmond what he is doing. Desmond spins a story about moving to the neighborhood and looking for a school for his son. Desmond keeps his eye on Locke and dismisses Ben politely. Desmond starts his car, races across the parking lot and runs Locke down. Ben rushes to Locke's aid. Locke appears to be seriously injured but still alive. Timeline originale (2008) Gruppo di Hurley apparition warns Hurley.]] Hurley is at the survivors' burial ground at Libby's grave. He says he wishes he could talk to her but Ilana interrupts him and asks if he is ready to go to the Black Rock where they will get dynamite to destroy the plane. Ilana says she isn't sure that it is the right thing to do but it is the only move they have. Hurley tells Ilana that Libby was murdered before their first date. ♪ The Whispers precede Michael's appearance. Michael says that he has come to stop Hurley from getting everyone killed. Hurley asks why he should trust Michael, as he murdered Libby, but Michael says that it doesn't matter because if Hurley blows up the plane a lot of people will die and, because people are listening to Hurley now, it will be his fault. Jack arrives and hurries him along. explodes after mishandling dynamite.]] At the beach camp Ilana arrives saying that they must make it to Hydra Island to destroy the plane before nightfall. She tells Richard that she has four sticks of dynamite from the Black Rock. Hurley overhears and says he doesn't think it is a good idea, especially as the dynamite is so unstable. Ilana says that she must do this to protect them; Hurley asks how blowing up the plane will protect them. Ilana says that it is the only way to prevent that "thing" from leaving. She repeats that Jacob said that Richard knows what to do and that he said to blow up the plane. As she speaks she drops her pack and the dynamite inside explodes, killing her and knocking Hurley and the others down. react to Ilana's accidental death.]] Hurley goes through a tent stash. Among the possessions is a copy Dostoevsky's "Notes from the Underground" in Russian and a small bag. He looks inside it and keeps it. Richard tells Hurley that now they must get more dynamite or Ilana's death will have been in vain. Jack says the message may be that the dynamite is too dangerous to handle. He adds that he has promised Sun to get her off the Island, to which Richard replies that he wishes that Jack hadn't made that promise, adding that Jack should put the blame on him for breaking it. Hurley speaks up authoritatively saying Richard is right and that it is the only choice they have, he looks Jack in the eye and asks him to trust him. After a long pause Jack agrees. ]] As the group treks to the ''Black Rock, Ben cynically says that Ilana, hand picked by Jacob to protect the candidates, tells them who they are and then was blown up. He adds that the Island was done with her and he wonders what will happen when it is done with them. They arrive at the Black Rock and realize that Hurley is not with them. Just then, Hurley comes running out of the ship, shouting to them all to run. The Black Rock explodes and is destroyed. Richard demands to know why Hurley did it. Hurley replies that he is protecting them. Richard storms off saying that they are now doomed. Miles asks Hurley why he did it; Hurley says that Michael told him to, that Michael is one of the dead people who come and "yell" at him. Miles asks whether Hurley just does whatever the dead people say. Hurley responds that the dead people are more reliable than the living. Richard prepares to go to the DHARMA barracks to get grenades and explosives. looks at the supposed location of Jacob's ghost.]] Jack suggests they should talk about it, but Hurley says that he knows what they need to do and it is to go talk to Locke. Ben asks whether he is trying to get them killed and Hurley points to a place in front of them, saying Jacob has told him that they have to talk to Locke. Richard is disbelieving and tells Hurley to ask Jacob what the Island is. Hurley walks toward the spot to which he had pointed and, as he stands alongside Richard he says that he doesn't have to prove anything to him, that he can either come with him or keep trying to blow stuff up. Richard calls him out as liar saying Jacob never tells the people what to do. Richard adds that "if that thing leaves the Island, it's over ...everything". He asks for help to destroy the plane. Only Ben and Miles join him. Jack says that if Jacob says to talk to Locke then they talk to Locke. 's ghost explains the nature of the whispers.]] It is night. Sun writes a note to Frank asking whether they have made a mistake and Frank says "probably". Hurley asks what they should say to Locke and Jack says not to worry because Locke will do most of the talking. Hurley looks troubled and admits to Jack that he didn't see Jacob back there. Jack says he knows and explains that ever since he got Juliet killed that all he wanted to do was to fix it, but he knows he can't ever fix it and as hard as it is to let other people lead he thinks that maybe the point is to let go. ♪ Hurley reiterates that going to see Locke is his idea, but Jack makes it clear that he is going to trust Hurley just as Hurley asked. Hurley add that he has no idea where they are going. Just then the Whispers sound. Hurley says he thinks he knows what they are and asks the group to wait. Nearby, Hurley finds Michael and asks if there are others like him. Michael says that they are the ones who can't move on, and reveals that they are the source of the Whispers. Michael shows Hurley where Locke's camp is. Hurley asks if there is anything he can do; Michael tells him not to get himself killed, and that if he ever does see Libby again to tell her that he is very sorry. Gruppo dell'Uomo in Nero questions Sayid on his recent whereabouts but is ignored.]] The Man in Black (in the appearance of Locke) is working on a large wooden stick. Sawyer asks him if he is fashioning a spear. He says he doesn't know but when the time is right it will tell him. "Locke" explains to Sawyer and Kate that they are waiting for Hugo, Sun and Jack to join them because, just as they needed to be together to return to the Island, so they also need to be together to leave "this god-forsaken rock". Kate says that she doesn't see the others joining them. Sayid returns from his mission. Sawyer approaches Sayid but Sayid simply asks to speak with "Locke" in private. reveals Widmore's package to The Man in Black.]] Sayid tells "Locke" that Widmore didn't see him but that his people did and that he didn't see the point of killing them when he had what he came for. He then reveals Desmond tied to a tree. "Locke" apologizes to Desmond for Sayid tying him up. Desmond says he doesn't blame him, but as he has nowhere to run to there is no need. "Locke" accepts it as a good reason against captivity and cuts his bonds. "Locke" asks Desmond why Widmore brought him to the Island. Desmond says that he was kidnapped, so that question will have to be directed to Widmore; he adds that he was thrown into a wood shack and blasted with a huge amount of electromagnetism. "Locke" asks how he would know what he was blasted with and Desmond replies that he knows from experience. "Locke" says "do you know who I am?" and Desmond says that he Man in Black is John Locke. "Locke" sends Sayid away saying that he is going to take a walk with Desmond. He offers his hand to Desmond and pulls him up saying that there is something he would like to show him. continues to taunt The Man in Black.]] "Locke" asks Desmond to remind him of how long he was in the hatch pushing the button. Desmond says he did it for three years. Reflecting that here is Desmond, back again, the Man in Black says that if he didn't know better he would say the Island has it in for Desmond. Desmond says that there is nothing special about him and that the Island has it in for all of them. The Man in Black agrees and they both see a mysterious boy standing nearby. Desmond asks who it is but "Locke" says to ignore him. As Desmond looks at the boy, the boy catches his gaze, smiles and runs off. brings Desmond to an old well.]] "Locke" leads Desmond to a well, one of several on the island. Locke drops a torch down the well and shows that it is very deep, he then explains that the well is very old, that it was built by hand by people who were looking for answers. They had noticed that compass needles spun at points like this location. He says that digging the well did not give them answers. He says that he has shown Desmond the well because Widmore is not interested in answers, that he is only interested in power and that Widmore has brought Desmond back so he could help Widmore find what he was looking for. Desmond expresses his doubt that this is the only reason that Locke has brought him to the well. The Man in Black asks Desmond why he isn't afraid. Desmond asks what is the point of being afraid. The Man in Black pushes him into the well. Desmond screams as he plummets to the bottom. "Locke" returns to the camp and tells Sayid that they don't have to worry about Desmond anymore. Hurley walks into the camp. Hesitantly he approaches "Locke" and asks for a truce so that no one is killed. "Locke" gives Hurley his knife and his word. Frank, Sun and Jack then come into the campsite. ♪ Sun scans the area for Jin. "Locke" focuses on Jack and greets him alone, Jack stares at him with extreme concern. The Man in Black gives a look of smug satisfaction. Curiosità *Il titolo dell'episodio, "Tutti amano Hugo", è un cenno all'episodio della Stagione 2 intitolato . Note di produzione *Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) non appare nell'episodio. **Yunjin Kim (Sun) e Emilie de Ravin (Claire) appaiono,ma senza parlare mai; Sun al massimo comunica in forma scritta *Nonostante sia dichiarato nel comunicato stampa, Archie Ahuna (Tito) non compare. Bloopers e errori di continuità * La targa della vettura di Desmond non è la stessa quando, nell'episodio, prima lo si vede appostato a spiare Hurley e Libby e successivamente investe Locke sempre con la stessa auto. * Quando Hurley tira fuori la coperta per il suo appuntamento con Libby, il sole punta a loro direttamente in faccia. Tuttavia,quando la coperta tocca il suolo,o meglio ancora la sabbia, Hurley e Libby non sono più posti di fronte alla luce del sole. * Nella scena precedente a quando Ilana salta in aria a causa della dinamite, vi è una ripresa nella quale lei stà parlando, e sempre nella stessa si può notare che stà piovendo, e quindi un inquadratura assolutamente inconsistente rispetto alle altre inquadrature della stessa scena. * Il Dr Chang appare per lo più identico a se stesso nel 1977, nonostante il fatto che la storia ha luogo nel 2004. Analisi Tematiche ricorrenti * Il numero dell'ordinazione di Desmond al ristorante Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack è il 42. * Hugo places a black sheet on the beach when on a date with Libby. * Quando Hugo e Libby stanno parlando all'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Asylum, sullo sfondo un paziente gioca a Forza Quattro. * Desmond investe Locke con la sua auto. * Ilana muore quando appoggia a terra la borsa con all'interno la dinamite instabile. * Nella timeline parallela, Hurley continua ad essere in disaccordo con la madre quando le dice che ha bisogno di una donna nella sua vita. * The Man in Black releases Desmond from his ropes after Desmond says he has nowhere to run to, an excuse the Man in Black finds most irrefutable. * Sull'isola, gli occhi di Locke hanno due colori diversi: uno è verde, l'altro azzurro. * Un primo piano di Libby mostra che ha gli occhi verdi quando è seduta con Hurley a Santa Rosa. * Hurley dice a Richard che Jacob gli ha detto di non far esplodere l'aereo, ma Hurley più tardi confida a Jack che Jacob non gli ha mai dato tale istruzione. Analisi della storyline * Hurley convince Jack, Sun e Frank a seguirlo per andare al campo dell'Uomo in Nero nella speranza di poterci parlare. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Desmond runs over a wheelchair-bound Locke outside of the school at which Locke substitute teaches. * Nella timeline alternativa, Libby si avvicina a Hugo nel ristorante perché lei "sa" che sono anime gemelle. Proprio per questo Hurley cerca di rivederla, e quando passano un momento insieme sulla spiaggia, Hurley ha dei flash di se stesso con Libby della timeline originale. * Hurley assumes a leadership role after he was told by Michael that he shouldn't destroy the Ajira plane. * A rift grows between Richard and Hurley when they disagree on how to approach the Man in Black: either by destroying the Ajira plane, or by talking with the Man in Black. * Hurley barters with the Man in Black to not harm one another when Hurley, Jack, Sun, and Frank approach the Man in Black's camp. Riferimenti culturali *''Notes from Underground'' (Записки из подполья): After Ilana's death, Hurley picks up a Russian-language copy of this 1864 novel by Fyodor Dostoyevsky. * Connect Four: When Hurley visits Libby in the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, one of the patients is seen playing Connect Four. * Seinfeld: As Hurley exits the award ceremony with his mother, he notes that the next award ceremony he will attend is that of the Human Fund, a reference to a fake charity that George Costanza creates in order to "donate" holiday presents in the episode The Strike to in lieu of giving gifts to his colleagues. *''DC Comics: Hugo asks Libby about this "bizarro alternate universe" she talks about. "Bizzaro World" is an alternate version of Earth in the DC comics (Superman) universe. It has all the same people as the original Earth, but everyone acts opposite of how they act on the original Earth. *The Rowing Song'': in the end credits of the episode, the last two stanzas from this song are used. The Rowing Song" is a song from the 1971 film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. It was adapted from "The Rowers", a 1959 poem by Roald Dahl. Tecniche letterarie * Nella timeline originale, sia Hurley che Libby si trovavano nell' Instituto Santa Rosa Mental Health . Nella timeline parallela, solo Libby. * In the original timeline, the Man in Black, disguised as Locke, pushes Desmond down a well, possibly injuring him. In the alternate timeline, Desmond runs over Locke with his car. * Due to Hugo's decision to go talk to Locke the three people that Locke is waiting for show up at the beach; Hugo, Jack and Sun. * Locke viene ucciso da Ben nella timeline originale ma nella timeline parallela quando viene investito dall'auto di Desmond, Ben è il primo che corre a soccorerlo. Riferimenti agli episodi *Quando Hurley bacia Libby, ha delle visioni sui loro giorni insieme sull'isola. *Libby dice ad Hurley che il loro appuntamento a Los Angeles le fa pensare all'appuntamento che non hanno mai potuto avere. *Michael dice ad Hurley di essere dispiaciuto di aver ucciso Libby. *Desmond racconta all'Uomo in Nero di aver avuto esperienze con eventi elettromagnetici. *The Man in Black tells Desmond that there is more than one well on the Island. *Jack recalls Juliet's death. *Desmon menziona di aver visto Hurley sul loro volo. *Miles recalls having seen the Man in Black "in action." *Richard racconta ad Hurley che Jacob una volta gli disse cosa fosse l'Isola. Domande senza risposta Timeline originale * Perché l'Uomo in Nero spinge Desmond giù nel pozzo? * Perché Desmond riesce a vedere il ragazzo misterioso? Timeline parallela * Perché Desmond investe John con la sua macchina? * In che modo Pierre Chang è vivo, e perché non sembra invecchiato? Collegamenti esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release Category:Hurley-centric Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi